1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid supply apparatus and in particular to apparatus for providing from a supply of liquid fuel fluid a gaseous fuel fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of a natural gas fuel fluid, such as in industry, it has been found desirable at times to provide an auxiliary fuel supply which may be used either to supplement or replace the natural gas supply.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,322, issued May 13, 1975, entitled "Blending Apparatus For Vaporizing Propane," I have disclosed an apparatus for providing from a supply of liquefied fuel fluid, such as propane and the like, an aerated, gaseous fuel fluid. The apparatus disclosed therein includes means for vaporizing a portion of the liquid fuel as a result of absorption of thermal energy developed in the process of compressing ambient air to be mixed with the supply fuel fluid in the aeration thereof. The apparatus further includes means for dehumidifying the compressed air utilizing a flashing of another portion of the liquid fuel into the compressed air so as to cool the air and permit subsequent removal of the condensed moisture by a separator apparatus.
In that apparatus, a vaporizer using an external source of heat was utilized to vaporize a portion of the liquid fuel to be mixed with the aerated, gaseous fuel fluid to be delivered to the natural gas main. The apparatus utilized a reboiler in connection with the cooling of the air compressor and utilized an orifice for ratio control of the delivery of liquid fuel fluid from the supply.
The present apparatus comprises a further improved form of such a gaseous fuel fluid providing apparatus obviating the need for such a separate vaporizer.